<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child Again by SilverWhisperer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329198">Child Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhisperer/pseuds/SilverWhisperer'>SilverWhisperer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgotten Memories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death by fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, gabriel is still a dummy, turning into a child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhisperer/pseuds/SilverWhisperer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to help Nathalie get better, Gabriel and Marinette accidentally turn her into a four year old. Will they be able to turn her back? Or will his fiancee be stuck like this forever? Can he even take care of a four year old?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgotten Memories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the final installment of this trilogy. My goal for this story is to drown you in sweet sweet fluff. Please enjoy your fluffy demise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way he was going to get away from this one.</p><p>“Mr Agreste, what do we do?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“I have no idea,” he said. At least Nathalie wouldn’t blame him alone, if she ever made it back into an adult. At the moment, she sat on the floor, having tripped over her now oversized clothes, and stared up at him with her big blue eyes that began to fill with tears. “I thought you said the incantation would reverse the damage to her lungs.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t lie. The damage is completely reversed,” Marinette said.</p><p>“She’s a toddler!”</p><p>Tears rolled out of those big blue eyes and streamed down her chubby cheeks. He could feel her fear. Four year old Nathalie hadn’t yet discovered how to regulate her emotions. </p><p>Gabriel reached down to pick her up. He couldn’t bear to see Nathalie cry. He’d promised himself that he would never let that happen again. So much for that.</p><p>She flinched away from his hand and tried to crawl away from him. She couldn’t go far in the clothes that fell around her.</p><p>“It’s okay Nathalie,” he said, kneeling on the ground so he didn’t look as imposing. “Don’t you remember me?” She shook her head and looked between the two of them. Gabriel turned to Marinette. “How am I supposed to explain to my children that their future mother is now a child?” </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave that up to you. I was never here.” Marinette grabbed her bag and the tablet containing the translated grimoire. </p><p>“Don’t leave me!”</p><p>“Later Mr Agreste!”</p><p>Gabriel face palmed. Was he really considering leaving his company to her?</p><p>He turned his attention back to Nathalie. She used her little hand to wipe her eyes. Her hair fell around her. She looked so cute. </p><p>“Nathalie, I promise I won’t hurt you,” he said. She looked around, feeling confused. “This is my house, well, our house. You were actually the one to design this room.” She pointed to herself. “Yes, you.” He reached into his pocket for his phone. He found a family picture. “See? This is me, that’s Adrien, that’s Nikki and this is you.” She looked at him as if he was an idiot and shook her head. “Yes, Marinette was trying to help you feel better and now you’re like this.” She narrowed her eyes and tried to crawl backwards. Her hand slipped and she fell back. Gabriel dove to catch her before her head hit the ground. “Easy there,” he said. “I think we need to find you some clothes.” </p><p>He reached for her and lifted her up. Her pants fell the the floor. “Dear Lord,” he said. Nathalie seemed to think the jacket was too much as well and dropped that on the floor too. Thankfully, the sweater was so large on her that it fell to her ankles. She reached up to hug his neck. He sighed. At least she wasn’t crying anymore.</p><p>“Come. I recently designed some new clothes for Nikki. Maybe we can find something that doesn’t require too much alteration,” Gabriel said. “Nooroo. Duusuu.”</p><p>The kwamis flew in from wherever they’d been playing. Lately they’ve become fond of pretending to be rich English royalty having tea while watching the ridiculous sport of cricket. He didn’t understand their addiction to watching that boring game. Football was so much better, though he would avoid all sports if he could. Only fencing was worthy of his time.</p><p>“Mr Gabriel, what did you do?” Duusuu asked. “Why is Miss Nathalie like this?”</p><p>“Why did you assume I did something?” Gabriel asked. They blinked at him. He sighed. “Fine. Marinette and I found an incantation that we thought would reverse the damage to Nathalie’s lungs. This is what happened.”</p><p>Nooroo folded his arms. “This is why you should have called me first. How many times will you two mess up an incantation before you stop trying to use them?”</p><p>Nathalie finally decided to peek out at them.</p><p>“She’s so cute!” Duusuu said. </p><p>Nathalie’s eyes widened. Her grip on Gabriel tightened. He put her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back. </p><p>“Not so loud. You’ll scare her,” he said.</p><p>He took the three of them up to Nikki’s room. He tried to put her down so he could find some clothes for her, but she refused to let go.</p><p>“Nathalie, I need to get some clothes for you and I can’t if you don’t let go.”</p><p>Slowly she removed her arms but as soon as her bare feet touched the ground she grabbed onto his leg. He sighed. This was the best it was going to get.</p><p>He dug around in Nikki’s closet and found a baby blue long sleeved sweater that would fit Nathalie like a dress. </p><p>“Would you like to wear this?” he asked. She nodded. “Duusuu will help you change.” Nathalie glared at him and snatched the dress from his hand, stalking over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. “Wow, so she was independent at this age. I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“When did Adrien start dressing himself?” Nooroo asked.</p><p>Gabriel thought about it. “Twelve I think. His mother spoiled him. Nikki isn’t much better. She likes it when I help her get dressed and comb her hair for school.”</p><p>The bathroom door opened and Nathalie stood there with the top on. It reached her mid thigh. She pulled at the hem.</p><p>“Do you want some pants?” he asked. She nodded, looking uncomfortable. He dug around again and found some capris that would fit her like a long pants. She took it from him and pulled it on. “Is it a little big?” She nodded. He got a belt from one of Nikki’s pants. “Let’s use—”</p><p>A puddle formed around her feet. She stared at the belt in his hand with wide scared eyes as tears fell. Her entire body shook. Gabriel flung it across the room. </p><p>“Okay, no belts,” he said. She gave him a shaky nod. “Duusuu, help her with the shower. I’ll find some more clothes.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Gabriel went back to the closet. “I guess now I know why she never wore any belts,” he said, just realizing it.</p><p>“Is that why you never wear belts either, Master?” Nooroo asked. </p><p>“No. I just hate how they feel.”</p><p>Duusuu flew out to get the new set of clothes and a few minutes after, Nathalie walked out, her hair dripping onto the floor.</p><p>“Do you need help combing your hair?” Gabriel asked. Nathalie shook her head. “Are you sure?” She nodded then looked around the room. She spotted a chair by the window and went to drag it into the bathroom. The chair was far too big for her. Gabriel lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. He pulled out a stool from beneath the counter and set her on it. Nikki hadn’t yet gotten a growth spurt and needed help reaching the counter comfortably. He grabbed the hair dryer and began drying her hair, then her braided it down her back. “Better?” She nodded.</p><p>Gabriel stood back and stared at the adorable little girl in front of him. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t do his work and Nathalie’s work and keep an eye on a four year old and they had a lot of work to do. </p><p>She stared back at him with her big blue eyes, then she reached out for him to lift her up. </p><p>“I suppose I can take a break from work,” he said, lifting her up. She rested her head on his shoulder, finally seeming to calm down a bit since her transformation. “You two, do something about that mess,” he said, gesturing to the dirty clothes on the ground and the puddle.</p><p>“But Master--”</p><p>“I can’t do it. I have a toddler to take care of,” Gabriel said, walking out of the bathroom. Nathalie still shivered in his arms. Her skin didn’t feel cold. He wondered if she was getting sick. Just in case, he rummaged around in Nikki’s closet for one of the many, many soft blankets she made him buy and picked out the smallest one. He wrapped it around her. She never loosened her grip on his neck.</p><p> “Nathalie, are you hungry?” She shook her head. “Can you speak? It’s hard to keep asking yes and no questions.” She shook her head. “Strange. You speak so well as an adult. Tell me your full name.” She opened her mouth, then closed it and turned her head away from him.</p><p>He’d been about to take her back into the atelier when the front door opened and Adrien, Nikki and Gorilla walked in. Nikki had insisted on doing fencing with her big brother. </p><p>“Dad, are you giving me another sister?” Adrien asked, looking excited.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted a sister,” Nikki said.</p><p>“I thought you wanted a brother.”</p><p>“Can’t I want both?”</p><p>“I bothered that you think I’ve started collecting children,” Gabriel said.</p><p>They both shrugged. “We don’t mind,” they said.</p><p>He was in a house filled with mad people. “I have not adopted any more children yet,” he said. “I told you—”</p><p>“You want to get married first,” they said. “We know.”</p><p>He huffed. “Anyway, this is actually Nathalie.”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes bulged. Adrien and Nikki ran over to them. </p><p>“What happened to Nathalie?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Ask your girlfriend,” Gabriel said. If he was going down for this mess, he was dragging Marinette with him.</p><p>Nathalie tugged at his jacket. </p><p>“Yes, these were the children in the picture,” he said. She blushed and hid her face. “She’s a little shy and for all intents and purposes, she is about four years old. She doesn’t remember anything past that.” He could guess as much from her reactions.</p><p>“She’s so cute,” Nikki said.</p><p>“I want to hold her,” Adrien said.</p><p>Gorilla grunted. Nathalie shook her head. He grunted again. She shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. She gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>“You know, I really hate it when you two do that,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Oh, I should let you know that belts are now banned from the house. If you need help to keep your pants up, you can have suspenders,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“What?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“I’m fine with that,” Nikki said, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Or I can just make pants with adjustable waists. I need to sketch this out.” He almost ran to his computer and began sketching, the stylus in one hand and Nathalie in the other. </p><p>“Do you like this?” he asked. She shook her head and pointed to another color. He changed the color of the pants. “You’re right. This is better but it could do with some adjustments.” He tried to put her down. She clung to him. “Nathalie, I need to finish this.” She didn’t let go. “Are you going to let go?” She shook his head. “What are you so afraid of? This is our house. No one comes in here without our permission.”</p><p>She opened her mouth and seemed frustrated when no sound came out.</p><p>“Why can’t you speak?” he asked.</p><p>She reached for the on-screen keyboard on his computer. He held her so she could type. </p><p>‘He will be angry.’</p><p>Gabriel held her up so he could look her in the eye. “I told you, no one is coming. Your father is in prison. He can’t come. You can speak if you want to.”</p><p>She looked confused for a moment, then shook her head.</p><p>“Do you want to speak?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“Can you speak?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“I am a little curious though. How can you type but not speak?”</p><p>She blinked a few times then gave a little yawn. Gabriel felt a pang in his chest. She was so cute. How could anyone hurt such a sweet adorable child? He’d wondered the same thing when he’d found Nikki.</p><p>“Dad, Nikki and I found these cute dresses to put Nathalie in,” Adrien said. The two of them stood in the doorway, their arms full of clothes from his children’s line. He really should have checked there first for clothes for her.</p><p>“Just imagine how cute she would look in this tiny dress,” Nikki said, holding up a pink dress.</p><p>Nathalie ignored them and stuck her thumb in her mouth, her eyes drooping. Somehow, he had no idea how it was even possible, she looked even cuter. Gabriel immediately pulled out his phone and took a picture of her. She was just too cute. He needed a picture of the three of them for his new background.</p><p>“Dinner first, then you can sleep,” he said. Nathalie nodded. He looked at the other two. “Please don’t stress her out.”</p><p>Their shoulders fell. </p><p>“Fine,” Adrien said. “But tomorrow we get to dress her up.”</p><p>“Do you know where Daddy put that dinosaur onesie?” Nikki asked.</p><p>Adrien’s eyes widened. “That would be so adorable. Let’s go find it.”</p><p>They ran out of the room.</p><p>“Eat dinner first!” Gabriel yelled after them. Nathalie jumped. He rubbed her back. “Sorry. Sorry.” At four years old, Nathalie would have still been living with her parents. She still hadn’t told him much about what happened when she was younger but she didn’t have to tell him she wasn’t treated well. No. That was obvious from her suicide attempt at eight. She was a scared child. He had to make sure not to be loud around her.</p><p>He made Nooroo find the other two for dinner and they sat at the much smaller table he’d insisted they buy. Nathalie however, refused to sit in her chair. Part of the reason was because she wasn’t tall enough to get to her food and the other part was because she was still weary about the situation and insisted on sitting on Gabriel’s lap with the blanket tucked around her.</p><p>He picked up the spoon to feed her. She snatched it from his hand and shot him a dirty, yet familiar look. </p><p>He raised his hands. “Fine. Fine. Do it yourself.”</p><p>She stuck her nose in the air and spooned some mashed potatoes into her mouth sending him a smug grin. Even that looked adorable. Was everything Nathalie did adorable? Yes. He had to admit that was true.</p><p>None of the kwamis sat with them. They preferred to eat on the bench outside.</p><p>Adrien held out a macaron from his girlfriend’s bakery. “Nathalie, try this,” he said.</p><p>She took the macaron from his hand and took a bite. She smiled.</p><p>“She’s so cute! I have to take a picture,” he said, pulling out his phone.</p><p>“Me too,” Nikki said.</p><p>“Let’s take one together.”</p><p>The two of them crowded around him and Nathalie. Adrien held out the phone.</p><p>“Say cheese.” He snapped a few. “These look awesome.”</p><p>“Send them to me,” Nikki said.</p><p>“You two are taking this situation very well,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“We are super powered heroes, Mom died trying to create her own universe, you turned into a cat not too long ago and Nathalie has literally risen from the dead. Turning into a child is nothing,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Don’t forget he also likes red pants,” Nikki said.</p><p>“Nothing is stranger than that.”</p><p>“I’m wearing blue today,” Gabriel said. “And why are my pants on that list?”</p><p>Nathalie continued eating as if nothing was going on, oblivious to how adorable she was. She finished the last bit of her food then leaned back against his stomach letting out a silent sigh.</p><p>“Why doesn’t she say anything?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“She says she can’t,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“What do you mean she can’t?” Nikki asked. “She’s not mute.”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on. Maybe the transformation affected her speech.”</p><p>“I hope she’ll be alright.”</p><p>Nathalie turned around so she was clinging to his neck again, stuck her thumb into her mouth and closed her eyes. Gabriel had to hold her with one arm, she refused to let go once she’d gotten a good grip on his shirt, and eat with the other.</p><p>“Was I like that when I was younger?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Only when you wanted to sleep,” Gabriel said. “Other than that it was hard to keep track of where you were and who you were with. There were many times when you disappeared and we thought you’d been kidnapped only for you to waltz back to us like nothing happened.”</p><p>“Is that one of the reasons Mom never wanted me outside?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“A small one but yes.”</p><p>“I wonder why my parents never let me go outside,” Nikki said.</p><p>“I’m not sure but that reminds me of something,” Gabriel said. “Adrien, where were my pictures? The deal was, you get to go out with your friends if you checked in.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. We were having so much fun I forgot,” Adrien said.</p><p>“You’re just lucky I had Nathalie to deal with or I would have had to akumatize someone to make sure you weren’t dead.”</p><p>“Or you could just call?”</p><p>“Adrien, you’re missing the point,” Gabriel said. Nathalie moved around in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed. He could feel she was having a nightmare already. “You know, you’ve always gotten away because of Nathalie. You should thank her more.” He stood. “Nikki, don’t forget to feed your birds like yesterday.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she said.</p><p>Gabriel took Nathalie to her room. It wasn’t her permanent room. She still had her apartment and when they got married she would share his room in the house they’d bought recently just outside the city. It didn't feel right staying in this house. It was too big and cold and had too much of Emilie everywhere. He was making a fresh start. He couldn't remain here for much longer. He'd even wanted Nathalie to sell her apartment but she'd argued that she'd bought it years ago and Adrien might want to use it when he went to university. He already hung out there with her at nights during his patrols with Marinette and said he'd feel more comfortable there than in a brand new apartment and in the end Gabriel agreed it was best to leave it alone, or mostly alone. He may or may not have had a new security system installed. </p><p>Gabriel was still working on the renovations to the new house. He’d already had her closet in their room stocked and had both a humidifier and a dehumidifier installed as well as an air purifier just to make sure she wouldn’t have any breathing problems. He still had some more modifications to make to the room and by extension the house before they got married. He didn’t want to risk having construction going on when she was around.</p><p>Nathalie shifted again and pulled at his shirt. He shook her shoulder.</p><p>“Wake up, Nathalie.”</p><p>She opened her eyes.</p><p>“Nightmare?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Duusuu,” Gabriel called. The kwami phased through the door. “Would you like Duusuu to keep you company?” She nodded.</p><p>“Come Miss Nathalie. Time to sleep,” Duusuu said.</p><p>He tucked her into bed and turned off the light. He had some work to catch up on.</p><p>******</p><p>Around two in the morning, Gabriel was woken up by the feeling of someone having a nightmare. He was used to this from both Adrien and Nikki but this time it was Nathalie that woke him up. He’d barely been asleep for an hour. He made sure he was wearing clothes (he’d once walked into Adrien’s room in just his underwear without realizing it. Adrien still made fun of him for that and he was very grateful it had been Adrien’s room and not Nikki’s) then went to her room.</p><p>He opened the door and looked around. Nathalie wasn’t in her bed.</p><p>“Nathalie?”</p><p>“She’s in the closet,” Duusuu said.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised. Nathalie was an adult woman in her thirties and still hid in the closet every now and then when something was bothering her.</p><p>Gabriel went over and opened the door. The little girl was huddled in a ball at the very back.</p><p>“Nathalie,” he said.</p><p>She looked up at him still silently crying. He reached down and picked her up. She hugged him tightly and cried into his neck. He rubbed her back.</p><p>“Bad nightmare?” he asked. She nodded into his shoulder. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.” She shook her head. “A memory?” She nodded. He sighed. “I’m sorry about that. Do you want to watch a movie to take your mind off it?” That always worked with Adrien and Nikki. She nodded again.</p><p>He took her over to the bed and sat with her on his lap. He retrieved her tablet from the bedside table. It was a new one he’d bought her so she wouldn’t get work notices when she was trying to relax. Adrien sometimes borrowed it, despite having his own, so there wasn’t any password. He found one of those new children’s shows that Nikki liked and was about to click on it when Nathalie reached forward to choose a mystery series.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Gabriel asked. Nathalie nodded and snuggled up to him, holding onto his shirt with one hand and sticking her other thumb into her mouth. He supposed it was in her nature to go for something more serious. He settled in to watch it with her. Within minutes she’d fallen asleep, but somehow her grip had tightened and she was holding onto him with both hands while still managing to keep her thumb in her mouth. He sighed. If he left her alone she’d probably just wake up with another nightmare and he’d have to come back down.</p><p>Gabriel put the tablet back onto the nightstand and lied down with Nathalie still fast asleep on his chest. Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the atelier swung open. Nathalie dressed in a cute little pink dress and barefoot ran towards him with her arms outstretched. She grabbed onto Gabriel’s pants and hid behind his legs. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked. She pointed to the door. Adrien and Nikki ran inside.</p><p>“Where’s Nathalie?” Adrien asked.</p><p>Nikki held up a hat in one hand and her phone in the other. “We haven’t gotten a picture of her yet.”</p><p>Nathalie tugged on his pants. He picked her up. “Stop scaring her. She doesn’t want to pay dress up anymore,” Gabriel said. Nathalie nodded and stuck her tongue out at them. </p><p>Adrien and Nikki deflated. </p><p>“Fine,” Adrien said. </p><p>“Nikki, did you feed your birds?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>“Yes but I forgot about the fish. I’ll go do it now.” She ran out of the room.</p><p>Adrien walked towards them. He bent down to look at Nathalie. She turned her head away from him. “I’m sorry. No more dress up, I promise.” She peeked out at him. He held out his hands. “Do you want to go see some puppies?” She nodded and reached for him.</p><p>“If she so much as sniffles--” Gabriel started.</p><p>“Bring her back inside. I know,” Adrien said. “But she didn’t have breathing problems until Mayura.”</p><p>“I don’t know what the incantation did to her. It’s best not to take chances,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“When are you and Nathalie going to have children?” Adrien asked.</p><p>Nathalie’s eyes bulged.</p><p>“He’s talking about someone else,” Gabriel said. Nathalie let out a relieved sigh but still looked a little worried. “We might not have any.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because we’re not young anymore and Nathalie…” Gabriel put down his stylus. “Look, Adrien, it’s not easy to just have kids.”</p><p>“Really? But in school the teachers said that accidents can happen at any time and that’s why we shouldn’t even hold hands.”</p><p>Gabriel facepalmed. “This is why I told Nathalie not to let you go to school,” he muttered. “We’ll have that talk later.” He nodded to the four year old in Adrien’s arms. “In any case, don’t hold your breath, and for the love of God please do not try to make any of your own.”</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”</p><p>“Adrien, I’m not joking.” Gabriel rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Take it from someone who has seen this play out in different ways first hand. Just because it worked out between us doesn’t mean there weren’t a few cataclysms involved. Wait until you’re older and thinking of marriage and then discuss it with your future wife. Don’t make the mistakes of others. My father was married five times and he messed up every single one of his marriages in creative ways and I always ended up getting stuck in the middle.” That was probably a driving factor in why he’d refused to even consider divorce after Emilie cheated on him and then took two years to move on after her death.</p><p>“Dad, I know. Grandfather is not my role model. I won’t be like him,” Adrien said. He smiled. “And I want a few years to have my wife all to myself without having to share her attention with anyone else.”</p><p>Gabriel chuckled. “Well, that doesn’t sound like a bad plan.” He picked up his stylus again. “For every cut or bruise I see on Nathalie, you’ll be grounded for a week.”</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes again and walked out of the room.</p><p>Gabriel tried to go back to designing but he couldn’t concentrate with all the yelling from outside. He gave up and went to sit by the window. Adrien, Nikki and Nathalie played in the backyard with the new puppies.</p><p>“Master, would you like some tea?” Nooroo asked, handing him a cup.</p><p>“Thank you Nooroo,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“Can I help someone?” he asked.</p><p>“I knew this was a bribery tea,” Gabriel muttered. “Fine. Dark wings rise.”</p><p>“Master, the command has always been--”</p><p>“Do you or do you not want to be a hero?”</p><p>“I want to be a hero.”</p><p>“Good, so let me have my fun too.”</p><p>******</p><p>With the kids gone out to get ice cream under the care of Gorilla, Gabriel was finally able to work on some changes to a new line coming out… until the front door opened. </p><p>“Dad,” Adrien called.</p><p>Gabriel put down his stylus and went out to meet them. Adrien and Nikki were kneeling on the floor in front a crying Nathalie. She had on footed pajamas (they didn’t have any shoes to fit her) and had Adrien’s outer shirt wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“Nikki met up with some of her friends and they were playing around and she accidentally spilled her ice cream on a man’s shoe,” Adrien said. “He started shouting and grabbed Nikki and Nathalie bit him before Gorilla could catch up with us.”</p><p>“It’s okay Nathalie. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Nikki said, stroking her hair. That was when Gabriel noticed the smell of urine. He felt the guilt and shame from her, and the fear. Nathalie continued to cry silently with her hands covering her face.</p><p>“You were just trying to help,” Adrien said. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me,” Nikki said. </p><p>They leaned forward, Adrien kissing her left cheek and Nikki kissing her right. Gabriel snapped a quick picture then put his phone away. He picked Nathalie up, careful not to dirty his clothes.</p><p>“How about we take a bubble bath?” he asked. Nathalie nodded, her hands still covering her face. “Go take a shower and change, both of you. Nikki, you’ll have to help Nathalie get clothes and change.”</p><p>He took her to Nathalie’s room and ran a bubble bath. It had taken a while but he’d finally convinced Nathalie that taking a warm bath was better than hiding in her closet when she was having a bad day. That was something his therapist had said. Adrien had been the most receptive to evening bubble baths and had recently converted Marinette as well and he'd heard Marinette's parents had also began taking daily bubble baths. Nathalie just accused Gabriel of spreading more of his addictions.</p><p>“Were you afraid of him because he was shouting?” he asked. Nathalie nodded. “Are you afraid I’ll punish you?” She nodded again. He gently pried her hands away from her face. “I won’t punish you for trying to protect my daughter. Okay? I promise. You did something good.” </p><p>She walked towards him with her arms outstretched and he knelt down so she could reach him. She hugged his neck and cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back. </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re safe in this house but you really need to take a bath,” Gabriel said. Her clothes still smelled of urine. He swirled around the water to test the temperature and make more bubbles. “I won’t look so take off your clothes and get in. Be careful. I don’t want you to fall.”</p><p>He heard when she took off the clothes and felt when she used his shoulder to steady herself as she got into the tub. When he opened his eyes he could barely see her head above the bubbles. Nathalie was tall as an adult but she had been a tiny child. She started playing with the bubbles.</p><p>“Duusuu, Nooroo, I’m leaving you in charge,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“Master, we’re not babysitters,” Nooroo said.</p><p>“Yippee!” Duusuu shouted, diving into the bubbles.</p><p>Nathalie giggled. Nooroo sighed and flew towards them. “I need to keep an eye on you two to make sure you don’t make a mess,” he said.</p><p>Duusuu was too busy giving Nathalie a beard of bubbles to notice. </p><p>Gabriel had been trying to resist but he couldn’t help it. He took out his phone and pressed record. “Nathalie how old are you?” She raised up four fingers. “Feeling better?” She nodded. “Do you know that you’re very cute?” She made a peace sign by her face and stuck her tongue out while winking at the camera. Gabriel nearly died from cuteness overload right then and there. She gestured for him to come closer. Gabriel switched the camera to selfie mode and knelt next to the tub again. “Do you want to tell me something?” Nathalie nodded and gestured for him to get closer. He leaned towards her so she could whisper into his ear. He was then surprised when she reached out to pull his head closer and kissed his cheek. He turned to look at her in shock. Her face turned red and she ducked under water.</p><p>“Daddy?” Nikki called from the bedroom door. </p><p>Gabriel hurriedly turned the phone off, shoved it into his pocket, wiped his wet cheek and stood just in time for Nikki to appear at the door with new clothes for Nathalie. “The kwamis will help you with Nathalie,” he said, walking past her. He went straight to the couch in the atelier and sat down to rewatch the video on loop, feeling certain that he will never be able to make a masterpiece to top it.</p><p>*******</p><p>The next day while the kids were at school, Gabriel brought some toys down to the atelier so Nathalie could play while he worked. He really had some work to catch up with. He watched as Nathalie picked through the box, ignoring Nikki’s dolls and Adrien’s cars. She pulled out a box of Lego. Gabriel wasn’t surprised. He’d guessed she would pick either that or the puzzle. Adrien and Nikki both tended to play with the Lego the most. Despite the fact that Adrien was sixteen now, he still liked to play with Legos.</p><p>Nathalie took the box to the carpet by the coffee table, emptied them out onto the floor then began to organize them by color. </p><p>Satisfied that it should keep her occupied for at least the next hour, Gabriel went to his computer to answer emails and look over some final designs before sending them off. Every few minutes he would glance up. Nathalie seemed to be more interested in organizing the Lego than building anything with them. It didn’t matter so long as it kept her occupied. He snuck in a few pictures when she wasn’t looking.</p><p>When he looked up again, Nathalie was putting the final piece onto a rainbow striped castle. Gabriel’s eyes widened. She’d built it so quickly. Had she spent the first half hour just planning the castle. Gabriel was pretty sure that was not what most four year olds were like.</p><p>Now that she was finished, Nathalie seemed to lose interest in the toys. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and walked around the room hugging the small blanket she’d gotten attached to to her chest, most of it dragging on the floor.</p><p>“Nathalie, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>She didn’t answer, not that he expected her to.</p><p>He went to Nathalie’s desk to get her tablet to check his schedule. Nathalie followed behind him. He went back to his computer. She followed him there too. He remembered he left his sketchbook with his designs in his room and almost tripped over her.</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nathalie, why don’t you go play some more?” he said.</p><p>She blinked at him then sat on the floor, her thumb still in her mouth.</p><p>“Master, I think she wants to sleep,” Nooroo said.</p><p>“It’s one in the afternoon,” Gabriel said. “It’s not time to sleep.”</p><p>“Toddlers need more sleep, Master. You have a son, you should know.”</p><p>He vaguely remembered Emilie disappearing with Adrien in the afternoon but that was when he was the busiest and he was usually awake and running about by the time the workday was over.</p><p>Gabriel sighed and looked down at the little girl. “Do you want to sleep?” he asked. She nodded and raised her arms. He picked her up and tossed her in the air, making her giggle. He caught her and kissed her cheek. “Time for a nap?” </p><p>Nathalie nodded and hugged his neck. She was asleep in seconds.</p><p>He reached down for the blanket and wrapped it around her, then took her tablet to the couch. He attempted to get some more work done but soon found his eyes closing. He put the tablet down and leaned back in the couch, making himself comfortable with Nathalie on his chest. Maybe an afternoon nap wasn’t a bad idea. He’d have to bring it up with Nathalie. It wasn’t unusual for them to work all day and then late into the night. Afternoon naps should become mandatory for the entire company. Afternoon naps were the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I recently, as in this year, heard an adult tell some teens that holding hands was basically like having sex. Brain cells died that day. </p><p>Gabriel really doesn't want Adrien to make the mistakes his father and grandfather made. It's a good thing Adrien is such a romantic and that Gabriel is setting a good example now that he's putting in so much effort into being a good father and husband. He's so much better now. I think the Agreste family will be fine.</p><p>Even as a child Nathalie is so protective of her kids and pulling moves on Gabriel. I guess people never really change.</p><p>I don't think I've ever written a more adorable story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien brought a sleepy Nathalie into the playroom. His father had flown into a panic when he realized that he’d slept out the afternoon and had missed some calls. He’d practically thrown Nathalie to Adrien in his haste with the only condition being no dress-up.</p><p>Adrien sat on the floor with Nathalie in front of Nikki who was lying on the carpet and drawing in her sketchbook.</p><p>“When do you think Marinette will turn her back?” Nikki asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure. She said she was going to see Master Fu after school.”</p><p>“What if she stays like this?”</p><p>Adrien thought about it for a bit. “I’m not sure. It would be too weird.” Nathalie yawned and looked around. “Do you want to play with something?” he asked.</p><p>She shook her head and put her thumb into her mouth.</p><p>“Cheese?” Plagg asked, holding out a piece of camembert. She scrunched up her nose and turned away. “Your loss.” He tossed it into his mouth.</p><p>Nathalie tugged at Adrien’s shirt.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked. She didn’t say anything. “Why can’t you speak?”</p><p>“She’s not mute. She’ll talk when she’s ready,” Nikki said.</p><p>Nathalie threw an eraser at her. </p><p>“Hey!” Nikki said.</p><p>Nathalie huffed and pouted.</p><p>“Ugh,” Nikki said, rolling onto her back. “I preferred her when she was forcing me to eat vegetables.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted a little sister,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Yeah but not Nathalie. I don’t want her as my sister.”</p><p>Nathalie’s eyes welled up with tears. She buried her face in Adrien’s shirt.</p><p>“Look what you did. You made her cry,” Adrien said, rubbing Nathalie’s back. He rubbed her back. “It’s okay. She didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“I did mean it. She already has all of Daddy’s attention normally but she has even more now,” Nikki said. “She’s so annoying.”</p><p>Nathalie threw the sharpener at Nikki’s head then ran out of the room.</p><p>“Look what you did,” Adrien said. </p><p>Nikki huffed and turned her head in a very familiar way. “I’m not apologizing.”</p><p>“Why do you always treat her like that?” Adrien asked. “I know you don’t like her but now you’re just being unnecessarily mean.” </p><p>Nikki grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, preventing him from getting up. She sat up. “It’s not that.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” Adrien asked. “I thought you two had gotten closer in Japan.”</p><p>“I don’t want another mother,” Nikki said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t want her to become like she was. I like how things are now. I finally feel like I’m home. I don’t want that to change.”</p><p>“Nothing is going to change.”</p><p>“They said it was my fault she was like that,” Nikki said. “That’s what my old teachers said at the other school. What if Nathalie becomes our mother and then…”</p><p>“That won’t happen,” Adrien said.</p><p>“How would you know?” Nikki asked.</p><p>“Because in the past eight years I’ve spent more time with her than my own parents.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “When they get married and we move, things will only get better. I promise.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” Nikki asked.</p><p>Adrien smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “Because I know them. They’re both idiots but they’re really trying. That’s how I know that things will only get better.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nikki said.</p><p>“I think we should go find her.”</p><p>“She’s probably hiding in her closet again,” Nikki said.</p><p>The two of them went to Nathalie’s room and found her sitting in the back of the closet hugging her knees to her chest with tears running down her cheeks. She angrily wiped her cheeks then turned to face the wall so her back was to them.</p><p>Adrien looked at Nikki who sighed. </p><p>She knelt down. “Nathalie,” she said. Nathalie didn’t respond. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Nathalie looked at her through narrowed eyes and shook her head. She didn’t believe Nikki. “I… my Mom was bad to me and I think I’m just afraid of something else bad happening.” Nathalie still didn’t look convinced. “You said to me once that you didn’t want to be my mother, you just wanted us to get along and be friends. I haven’t been doing very well at that,” Nikki said. Nathalie turned away again. “I won’t say anything like that again. I promise.” Nathalie peeked out at her. Nikki looked up at Adrien then turned back to Nathalie. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. We're not sisters but I want us to be friends. I know you care about us even though I’ve been so mean. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?”</p><p>Nathalie didn’t move for a moment then she turned around and crawled over to Nikki to give her a hug.</p><p>“I’ve been awful, haven’t I?” Nikki said. Nathalie nodded into her shirt making Nikki giggle. Nathalie jerked away and put both of her hands over Nikki’s mouth. “What?” Nikki asked confused.</p><p>Nathalie took one hand away and put her finger to her lips.</p><p>“Why do we have to be quiet?” Adrien asked, kneeling next to them.</p><p>Nathalie’s eyes were wide and panicked. She looked around. She grabbed each of their shirts and pulled them into the closet with her with surprising strength for such a tiny girl.</p><p>Adrien rubbed her back. “Hey, it’s okay.”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Adrien said.</p><p>Nathalie opened her mouth then looked frustrated when no words came out.</p><p>“Are you afraid we’ll be punished for being loud?” Nikki asked.</p><p>Nathalie nodded and put her finger on her lips again.</p><p>Nikki looked up at Adrien. “Do you think that’s why she doesn’t say anything?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Adrien said. “Nathalie never told me much of what happened. It’s okay Nathalie. Nothing will happen.”</p><p>She shook her head again.</p><p>Adrien thought about it for a moment then he smiled and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Did you know that I’m a superhero?”</p><p>Nathalie shook her head, looking sceptical. </p><p>“Plagg, claws out,” he said, trying to keep his voice soft. He transformed into Chat Noir. Nathalie’s eyes widened. She clapped her hands.</p><p>“See? You don’t have to worry. We’re here and Dad is downstairs. It’s safe here,” Adrien said. </p><p>“Nothing will happen.”</p><p>Nathalie looked between them. A small smile grew on her face, a little hesitant and a little sad but it was there, then her stomach gave a loud growl. Nikki and Adrien burst out laughing. This time Nathalie didn’t try to stop them. She was too busy blushing.</p><p>“Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?” Adrien asked. Nathalie nodded.</p><p>Nikki stood holding Nathalie. “I want a snack too.”</p><p>Adrien smiled. “Snacks it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nathalie and Nikki are really starting to get along better now. I know this chapter wasn't as fluffy as the others but I think Nikki and Nathalie needed to be together a little longer. Next chapter will be fluffier. Nikki has only been living with them for a few months and she hasn't completely adjusted but she's getting there. She's starting to get used to the idea that her new parents will not hurt her. I feel like I keep having to have the characters repeat that to her but I heard that's how you have to be with children like her especially within the first few months. Nathalie really does care about them, even if she never says it out loud. </p><p>Let me know what you think about this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later in the evening that Gabriel noticed how quiet the house was. Adrien had always been a quiet child but ever since Nikki had come to live with them, Gabriel had learned that quiet usually meant they were up to something. Normally Nathalie would handle it but if his suspicions were correct, she was right there with them.</p><p>“Adrien! Nikki!” Gabriel called. He didn’t bother calling Nathalie. She couldn’t answer. </p><p>He found the three of them sitting on the carpet in the playroom.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>They jumped. </p><p>“Oh, Dad,” Adrien said.</p><p>“What are the three of you up to?” Gabriel asked. Nathalie got up from the floor and ran over to him, dragging a small child’s blanket with her. He’d designed onsies for children because Nikki had asked for them (she claimed it made her feel like she was getting constant hugs) but now he felt inspired to make more and have a selection for adults as well. Even as an adult, Nathalie would look so cute in them.</p><p>“Well, we had some clay left over from one of Nikki’s school projects--” Adrien started.</p><p>“We’ve been wanting to make this for ages but Nathalie always said no. She said yes this time," Nikki finished.</p><p>“Yes to what exactly?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>Adrien held up a slab with clay on it. On the top had, ‘Family Handprints’ on it.</p><p>“She said no?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>Adrien nodded. “You two are engaged. I don’t know why she said no.”</p><p>“But this time she said yes so we have to do it now before Marinette turns her back into an adult,” Nikki said.</p><p>Gabriel looked down at Nathalie who was hugging his leg. “Do you want to do it?” he asked. She nodded. “Go on then.” She went back to sit with Adrien and Nikki. </p><p>“I didn’t know what name to put on the top,” Adrien said. “I overheard you and Nathalie talking about changing your last name.”</p><p>“Aw, but I’ve only just started to get used to writing Nicolette Agreste,” Nikki said.</p><p>Gabriel sat with them. Nathalie came over to sit on his lap, pulling the blanket over their laps and tucking it around their legs. “Agreste and Sancoeur both have associations we’d rather not keep and I don’t want her to feel like she’s a replacement for Emilie. We want a clean start. We were supposed to bring it up with you two later on.”</p><p>“I don’t care what name we use so long as it’s ours,” Adrien said, smiling.</p><p>Nikki’s face lit up. “Can I pick our new name?”</p><p>“You can make a proposal and we will vote on it,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“Yes!” Nikki said, pumping her fists into the air. </p><p>“Nathalie, put your hand here and press down,” Adrien said. Nathalie did it, leaving a tiny handprint in the clay. “You guys too,” he said to the kwamis. They flew over and pressed there hands in as well.</p><p>“My turn,” Nikki said.</p><p>“Me next,” Adrien said. He pulled up his hand and pushed it towards Gabriel. “Now you.”</p><p>Gabriel pressed his hand into the clay.</p><p>“Now, just two more people,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Adrien? Mr Agreste?” Marinette called from the living room. </p><p>Adrien smiled. “Right on time,” he said. He took the slab and ran out of the room, Nikki following behind him.</p><p>Gabriel stood with Nathalie and went to the living room as well. Adrien was pressing Marinette’s hand into the clay while she protested weakly. Tikki made her handprint next to the other kwamis’. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Mr Agreste,” Marinette said. “I think I figured out how to change her back.”</p><p>Adrien and Nikki pouted. Nathalie looked between Marinette and Gabriel. He kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Go with Marinette. I’ll see you in a little bit,” he said, placing her on the floor. She nodded and went over to take Marinette’s hand.</p><p>“Nikki, please get some clothes for her. Only her body will transform,” Marinette said.</p><p>Nikki ran to Nathalie’s room and came back with a pair of pajamas and some underwear. Marinette took Nathalie into the bedroom and closed the door. About fifteen minutes later, Marinette came out with Nathalie back to her usual size.</p><p>Nikki crashed into her, hugging her waist. “You’re back,” she said.</p><p>“Um… well this is… surprising,” Nathalie said, her cheeks going a little red.</p><p>“Don’t you remember anything?” </p><p>“Not really.” Nathalie looked at Gabriel. “Who am I blaming for turning me into a child?” she asked.</p><p>Gabriel and Marinette pointed to each other. </p><p>“Bubble tea is banned from this house for the next week,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“Aw,” Adrien said.</p><p>“That’s a bit too harsh,” Gabriel said. She stopped his argument with one look. “Do you remember anything?” Gabriel asked, trying to change the topic.</p><p>She shook her head. “The last few days are a blank.”</p><p>Nikki held up the clay slab. “Look. We made the thing with the handprints.”</p><p>Gabriel wasn’t sure what to make of the emotion he felt from her at that moment.</p><p>“By the way, Nathalie, why couldn’t you talk before?” Adrien asked. “You speak fine now. Was that just the effects of the transformation.” She looked a little uncomfortable. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“It’s not a huge secret,” she said. “I couldn’t speak because I didn’t know how to. My father was a big believer in the ‘children must be seen and not heard’ saying. I had to take speech therapy for a few years.” She chuckled. “Imagine how annoying it must have been for the investigators to have their only witness be a mute. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading home now. Do you want a lift Marinette?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Marinette said.</p><p>“You could just spend the night,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“I’m still angry with you.”</p><p>******</p><p>That night, Gabriel landed on her balcony. He had to make sure his fiancee didn’t hate him or that would ruin everything. He knocked on the glass door. He heard movement inside then it slid open.</p><p>“Adrien, you really should be asleep,” Nathalie said. </p><p>Gabriel walked inside and detransformed. He took a DS out of his pocket and handed it to Nooroo. He and Duusuu, with her DS in hand, went to go play some game on the table. He still couldn’t figure out how they managed to use a machine bigger than them without thumbs.</p><p>“Adrien comes here at night?” he asked.</p><p>“What are you doing here Gabriel?” Nathalie asked.</p><p>“You didn’t answer the question.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Sometimes they drop by for snacks when the patrol goes on for long.”</p><p>“So that’s why you always look tired.”</p><p>“Dealing with you is also very tiring.” She turned and walked into her bedroom. He followed behind her. She kept ignoring him and got into bed. He lied down next to her. She turned her back to him. He didn’t say anything for a moment.</p><p>“Nathalie, why didn’t you want to make the handprint thing?” he asked.</p><p>“I guess… it just felt wrong somehow.”</p><p>“You were already a part of our family before we got engaged.”</p><p>“It’s just… doing that would make it feel permanent and…” her voice trailed off. “Gabriel, there have been many times in my life where I’ve made the mistake of giving in to hope, only to have it blow up in my face. I keep thinking that one day I’ll wake up and everything would have been a dream or that I’d do something wrong and everything I have would just crumble in front of me. That plaque makes it seem more real and it’s… scary.”</p><p>He rolled onto his side so he was looking at her back. “You agreed to marry me. Not even death will get you out of this agreement.”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” she asked.</p><p>“No. I’m promising you,” Gabriel said. “I asked you to marry me and you said yes and not even death will take that away from you. You can’t escape us.”</p><p>“Sir, need I remind you that you have a king sized bed in your new house,” she said.</p><p>Gabriel put his arm around her and snuggled up to her. “I should have bought the tiniest one they had.”</p><p>“I see you’ve been taking you medications,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“You become cuddly.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“If my goal is to be annoyed with you then yes.”</p><p>Gabriel smiled. “Well, in that case,” he pulled her even closer, “I must make sure my fiancee never gets out of bed.”</p><p>“Your company will fall to ruins.”</p><p>“It would be worth it,” Gabriel said. He could feel her rolling her eyes. “Are you really angry with me?”</p><p>“More annoyed that I had to spend two days as a baby.”</p><p>“You were adorable.” He pulled out his phone. “We took a lot of pictures.” He held it so she could see. He flipped through a few. She covered her face with her hands just like she used to do as a child.</p><p>“They’re too embarrassing,” she said.</p><p>They reached the video he’d taken earlier that afternoon. Nathalie watched as she kissed Gabriel’s cheek. She reached for the phone. Gabriel held it away from her.</p><p>“I have to delete it,” she said.</p><p>“Nope. I’m saving it forever.”</p><p>“I still have your emo pictures.” She struggled to reach the phone.</p><p>“I’m a fashion designer. We all go through an emo phase.”</p><p>“Give me the phone!”</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>Gabriel fell off the bed. Nathalie landed on top of him. Her cheeks went red. He pulled her down for a kiss.</p><p>“You really were an adorable child,” he said. “I can’t imagine how anyone could hurt you.”</p><p>“It happens,” Nathalie said, softly.</p><p>“I know. I see it. I feel it. I don’t understand it,” Gabriel said. “Last night you had a nightmare. You wouldn’t let go of me. You said it was a memory.” Nathalie tried to get up. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she remained lying against his chest. “This is how you slept. You had nightmares whenever you took a nap and you wouldn't let go of me when you were falling asleep or even as you slept. Do you still have those nightmares?”</p><p>“Sometimes.”</p><p>“But you never tell me.”</p><p>“It’s not important.”</p><p>“It is important,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“No it isn’t because,” her blush deepened, “I don’t have them when you’re lying next to me. Therefore, they’ll be gone soon, won’t they?”</p><p>He kissed both cheeks then the tip of her nose. “Then very soon you’ll never have another nightmare again. The modifications to the house are almost complete.”</p><p>“We need to set a date then.”</p><p>“I think Adrien and Nikki already have.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, did you leave your children home alone?”</p><p>“Adrien has magical superpowers, I akumatized one of the dogs and Nikki can be terrifying when she wants to be,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“Please go home,” Nathalie said.</p><p>He brushed a lock of hair from her face. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep and chase away the nightmares, and in a few more weeks, I’ll banish them completely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more chapter and then the epilogue. I'm sure I'll think of something I should have written in but oh well. I live on the edge. </p><p>Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master, there’s one more,” Nooroo said.</p><p>“Nooroo, please, I need to sleep,” Gabriel said, slumped in his bed. “I’ve saved everyone in Paris for the past six hours. I did it all night last night and the night before and the night before that. I can’t go on like this.”</p><p>Nooroo landed on his lap, his head hanging. “I’m sorry Master. I’ve been pushing you too hard. I just want to help people.”</p><p>Gabriel patted Nooroo’s head with his finger. “I know you do but there are other ways that would allow me at least a few hours of sleep at night.”</p><p>Nooroo looked up. “Did Adrien agree to the pharmaceutical company?”</p><p>Gabriel gave him a tired smile and nodded. “There’s some more paperwork to take care of but it should be up and running by the end of this year. You can work on your medicine while I get some sleep.”</p><p>“Yes Master. I’m happy helping in any way I can.” He flew towards the door.</p><p>“Nooroo,” Gabriel said. Nooroo paused and turned around.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>“I feel guilty going to sleep while I can still feel the pain of my city. I’ll feel much better if you create something during that time.”</p><p>Nooroo smiled. “Of course, Master.” He flew back to give Gabriel’s cheek a tiny hug. “You’ve done so well. I won’t keep you up any longer.” He phased through the door.</p><p>Gabriel spent the next hour tossing and turning and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one still up. </p><p>He stumbled his way to Nathalie’s room without his glasses. She’d stayed back late after the final preparations for their wedding was over. A week. A week then he wouldn’t have to walk to her room anymore. A week until his bed stopped feeling so big and empty and cold. A week had never felt so long.</p><p>He knocked on her door and heard her say “Come in”. </p><p>“I need a recharge,” Gabriel said. </p><p>Even without his glasses he saw her open her arms. He got underneath the covers, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. He felt her run her fingers through his hair in that calming manner she always did. </p><p>“Nooroo keeping you up again?” Nathalie asked.</p><p>“I understand his intentions but I won’t be able to do anything if I don’t get any sleep,” he said. “Why are you still awake?”</p><p>“I was looking over Marinette’s business proposal. She wants to start a company and become successful on her own.”</p><p>“Why when I have such a perfectly good one?”</p><p>Nathalie chuckled, her chest vibrating against his cheek. “So that no one would claim nepotism when she inherits yours.”</p><p>“Ha. So she finally agrees to marry my son,” Gabriel said.</p><p>Nathalie tapped him lightly on the head. “You, I and Marinette already know she’s the one most likely to inherit it even if they don’t get married. Adrien already has his eyes set on that pharmaceutical company you promised him. Don’t harass the children to make a decision like that so soon.”</p><p>“But they’re so perfect for each other.”</p><p>“Gabriel,” she said warningly.</p><p>“What? You know I wouldn’t actually drag them to the alter.”</p><p>“I’ve learned not to be surprised by anything you do.”</p><p>Neither one of them said anything for a moment. </p><p>“Are you looking forward to it?” Gabriel said.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m excited or terrified. Adrien, Nikki and Marinette and her parents want to make it a lot more formal and fancy than we wanted it.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to elope then.”</p><p>“Like hormonal teenagers?”</p><p>“They got something right.”</p><p>Nathalie chuckled again. “I don’t mind. It’s like a fairytale.”</p><p>“And I am the handsome prince.”</p><p>“More like the damsel in distress.”</p><p>He raised his head and caught her lips with his. “That’s your punishment for saying such a thing.”</p><p>“I refuse to apologize.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He kissed her lips once more. He pulled away, both of them breathless. “Are you still refusing?”</p><p>“Always,” she said. This time, she was the one who kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two are so cute together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridor grew longer and longer. No matter how fast she ran there was no end to it. She could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder. The walls extended above her further than she could see.</p><p>Nathalie looked behind her. She could see his shadow coming closer. She wanted to scream but no sound came out. She wanted to call for someone, anyone, to help her but no name came to her lips.</p><p>She could see it. The end. The door. Her escape. </p><p>She ran headfirst into a glass wall. She turned around. She could see him clearer now, his glowing blue eyes, his perfectly white teeth, the bloody knife in his hand. The door was right there but she couldn't get to it. </p><p>Nathalie pressed her back to the glass wall, her legs barely keeping her up. She raised her arms to shield her face. </p><p>No blow came. There was no pain. Instead a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She peeked out between her arms. </p><p>“Did you get lost?” Gabriel asked, smiling at her. Her father was nowhere in sight. Nathalie swallowed and shook her head. He took her hand. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie opened her eyes. Months had gone by but she still found it surprising to see Gabriel’s face so close to hers the moment she woke up. It was a pleasant surprise. She liked that kind of surprise. He always got even more clingy when he was asleep. His grip on her never weakened. She didn't mind one bit.</p><p>He stirred and cracked open his eyes. “Did you have a bad dream?” he asked sleepily.</p><p>Nathalie smiled and snuggled closer to him. “No. It was like a fairytale with a happy ending.”</p><p>Gabriel sighed and stroked her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Nathalie had found out quickly that his aim was always perfect, even with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Good. Only happy dreams are allowed in this house,” he said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of anything else,” Nathalie said.</p><p>He chuckled lightly at her play on words and drifted back off to sleep. Nathalie closed her eyes. Contentment. Her life was perfect, better than she’d ever dreamed. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it. A happy ending for all after more than 120,000 words. I can't believe I wrote so much. I don't think I can ever top this with another fanfic. </p><p>How has the ride been for you guys? Leave me long comments. I love to read them</p><p>PS Gabriel is very proud of his cuddling skills and kissing skills. His aim is perfect. His technique is perfect. He can cuddle and work at the same time and they always work when his wife is angry with him. If Nathalie thinks she's better than him, she'll have to prove it.</p><p>PPS I dropped out of the GabeNath minibang because I couldn't finish in time. I'm still planning on posting that story though. Maybe within the next month. I'm not sure. Chat Noir still dies in chapter 1 but it's an AU, a big AU. You'll see what I mean when I post it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baby Nathalie is adorable. Don't expect much angst in this one. I was in the mood for fluff when I wrote this a few months ago. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>